


221B - Tea for One

by tehanu_sky



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehanu_sky/pseuds/tehanu_sky





	221B - Tea for One

John hisses and pops the stinging finger in his mouth, nicked on broken ceramic. He sweeps up the remaining pieces and bins them with a thump. He really needs to stop hurling mugs. It isn’t their fault he makes two cuppas. Still.

One handed, he takes one mug and one tea bag down from the cupboard. The box is nearly empty, he notes dully. So is the cupboard. 

He puts the kettle under the faucet, fills it half-way, and sets it clicked down on the counter. He tastes the blood on his tongue. He watches unseeing while the water comes to a boil. 

And boils and boils and boils.

John blinks, takes his left hand from his mouth, lifts the raucous thing and pours. The tea steeps while he stares at it, thinking about pavement and cracks and liars. There is a red smear on the mug’s handle. 

He forgets sometimes how long it’s been, since there had been someone else to drink the tea he makes. He knows that there is no milk, that there is only one mug left, and that he doesn’t understand why he is alone.

John feels his anger sitting in his chest, a hungry and frustrated thing. It swells up for one red moment - and bleeds out in a sigh. 

He bins the tea bag.


End file.
